SYOC Wolves, Alexandrian's or Ricks group (Or the Saviours)
by Brandon547
Summary: You decide everything about your character. Good guy or bad guy? What group? I m making a new story around season 6.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello and Welcome to my newest Walking dead oc story. My other one failed and i don`t like it much. This one will be different though.

If you want to be in this story please fill in this form.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Skin tone:

Description (Be descriptive):

Personality:

Good guy or bad guy:

What group are they in?: Alexandrians, Wolves, Ricks group.

Weapons:

Background (Optional):

Love interest (Optional):

How many walkers have you killed?:

How many people have you killed?:

Why?:

A/N Just fill out this form and i`ll try to accept as many as i can. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	2. Chapter 2 every character being used

A/N Hello and welcome to the character list for my SYOC story about the Wolves, Alexandrians and Ricks group.

*Name: Drax Hybrid *Age: 35 *Gender: Male *Skin tone: White *Description: Leader of the wolves, older brother of Dean Hybrid who is a member of Alexandria, enjoys killing and finds it fun, eventually starts taking a liking to Sasha and trying to make her join the Wolves *Personality: Hateful, Brave, Careless, Evil *Bad Guy *Wolves (Leader)  
*Weapons: AK-47 and Switchblade *Background: Parents died when he was very young, after that he lost it and killed random people for no reason and found joy in it causing his brother to leave him *Love interest: Sasha *how many walkers have you killed: Plenty *how many people have you killed: Plenty *Why?: Because I can.

*Name: Dean Hybrid *Age: 30 *Gender: Male *Skin tone: White *Description: Finds killing to inhumane, Scared of walkers *Personality: Caring, Kindheart, Cowardly, Nice *Good Guy *Alexandrians *Weapons: Pistol *Background: Left his brother after he went on a killing spree and found alexandria *Love interest: none *How many walkers have you killed: none *How many people have you killed: 1 *Why: because she asked me to.

Name: Donna (can't remember last name) Age: 20 Gender: Female Skin tone: A light tanned brown Description: She's about 5'5 with light red and brown hair, she's got a bit of muscle build in her, stronger then the average with a scar from the right eye down to the mouth. She's wearing boots, black pants, a plain white shirt and a red and black flannel. Hazel eyes. Personality: She's witty and sarcastic and uses that to make sure she doesn't get hurt. She's reckless and fun and a good jokster, but keeps feelings to herself. She's a flirt, but she likes girls. Would probably tease Eugene a lot! She is very very protective of the ones she loves.  
Good guy or bad guy: I'd do bad guy at first but good guy after meeting Rick What group are they in: There family was killed all by the wolves so she was forced to stay with them then moved to Ricks group Weapons: She's got a scoped machine gun on her back, a pistol and revolver in her belt line, a knife tucked into her shoe and a old Greek like sword from her mother she holds Background: Her group was the stereotypical nice group, always helping others and never resorting to stealing, although she did kill a lot to protect her group from bandits and such. After she took a run she came back and found the wolves took her family and killed them on front of her. She was then forced to travel with them and gain their trust but now wants out and to join Ricks group.  
Love Intrest: Tara Chambler I hope?  
Walkers killed: too many to count People killed: a lot in the beginning, raiders to protect the family, and people who tried to steal. Then the forced ones for the wolves Why?: I was forced. But before the wolves, it was to protect my family, I did everything for them, Description: She also wears a family crest cuff with leather, the crest is a wolf ironically with two lions in the background with a sun, she lastly has a watch which stopped at the beginning of the apocalypse at 11:22 and a bandana that's red to keep her hair out of her eyes.

Name: Ash Raven

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Skin tone: Tan but not super tan

Description (Be descriptive): Tall 5'10 very muscular, especially in her legs stomach and back. She is also extremely flexible, able to contort her body in strange positions. She has long lean legs that sometimes make her body look out of proportion. She is slightly curvy and very skinny. Light golden blond hair down to her waist and it is slightly wavy. She has side-bangs that fall across the right side of her face. Died Silver streaks run through her side bang. Usually her hair up in a high ponytail or in a half ponytail. Large misty grey eyes. They are downturned and have dark thick lashes that help make her eyes look even more piercing. She has a diamond shaped face and light freckles on her nose and cheeks. Several scars criss cross along her back and arms from fights. Both of her ears are pierced and she has a leopard eye tattoo on her left shoulder. Wears Jean shorts a black tank top and a black hoodie. She also wears beaten up sneakers.

Personality: at first glance she seems to be a cold mean girl. But as you get used to her you realize she just has a strange way of showing that she cares. She is always on guard always prepared for a surprise attack. Doesn't talk a lot but is always there, but when she talks you better listen because she is usually right. Hates to be confined and also hates to wait for people. Constantly working out to stay in shape. She likes to help people and try's to as often as she can. Most people don't bother to get to know her but when you do she is going to be loyal to you to the end. she also will care for you forever never is mean to the people she care about. She is also a huge animals rights activist and is all about saving the forest. She loves to climb and loves to be outdoors. Also loves to study and read, reading is one of her favored hobbies besides climbing buildings. Usually keeps her head down and doesn't say much but if you insult her or her friends she has a never ending amount of insults to say.

Good guy or bad guy: Good guy

What group are they in?: Wolves

Weapons: Two daggers knows how to use them well from previous job. Never lets the walkers get any where near her even though she used close range weapons.

Background (Optional): Family was killed by a fire when she was seven. She ran away, afraid that she was going to be put in a harsh orphanage. She was taken in by a street gang, they taught her how to kill and steal. Then they started to send her out to do jobs (assassin jobs). Her whole gang ended up as zombies so now she is alone and hunts the street by herself.

Love interest (Optional): You can pair her up with a guy that's not an complete idiot

How many walkers have you killed?: around 70 but lost count at 54

How many people have you killed?: 0

Why?: A group of walkers attacked her three different times and she killed a bunch.

Brian Parker 21 years Gender Male Caucasian Brown short hair with 5 o'clock shadow, green eyes, tall with muscle build,red American Eagle Shirt, blue pants and black sneakers. Weapon of a steel machete and Glock 18.  
Hotheaded, distant, tough, loyal, and very kind and Humerous to those he knows.  
Kinda in the middle, but is leaning towards good.  
Rick's group.  
He was a standup guy who knew how to play guitar and had a pregnant girlfriend but when everything happened, they all died and he eventually met Glenn on a run.  
Has a crush on Sasha.

Walkers Killed: 292 People killed: 7 Why: 2 people out of anger, 18 walkers out of anger, and everything else self defense.

Name: R.J Holland

Riha Jacqueline Holland but no one needs to know that so just R.J will do.

Age: 15

Gender: Girl

Skin tone: white

Description (Be descriptive): brownish red hair, ears peirced and eyebrow peircing, broad shoulders, bigger and taller than the average girl her age, bluey-green eyes, tom boy who doesnt DO dresses

Personality:  
likes to play games, changes her mind a lot, funny sense of humour, can brighten anybodies day up, good with a gun, great with a knife, likes to go outside and go 'site seeing', brave, fun and wild. Crazy and creative.

Good guy or bad guy:  
Bad guy but has a lot of good in her

What group are they in?: Wolves at first

Weapons:  
Can use anything as a weapon but always carries around a pocket knife.  
Background (Optional):  
Mother gave birth to her in prison before outbreak and died. She was taken to an orphanage but didnt get adopted, spent most of her time drawing and playing with the other orphans. Went crazy for a while after outbreak, was found by a group called the wolves and they hav been raising her ever since.

Love interest (Optional):  
Her broom that she has had since the orphanage. She named it 'mannix' and its a boy

How many walkers have you killed?: too many to count...  
... BECAUSE IM TANK!

How many people have you killed?:  
-counts on fingers- ... thinking face... Then answers with 'i think well into the 5s or 6s'  
Why?:  
I had to... They begged me to.

Name: Ephraim Arden

Age: 30

Gender: Male

Skin Tone: Black (He is African American)

Description: Standing at 6'2" and moderately muscular, he is a rather imposing figure. Though he isn't completely scary, he has very kind eyes, something that has always drawn people to him. And he is often smiling or laughing. Hes got a lot of scars built up over the years, and has let himself become pretty raggedy in the aftermath of the apocalypse. (I'm allowing liberties to be taken with him, simply because I have a hard time describing men.)

Personality: kind, but also subject to his own fiery temper. He can be a jokester at times, and turn around and become incredibly serious the next. He often seen as approachable and willing to help another person in need, but he will ultimately always put himself and his little sister above all others. His history has given him a sort of dreary outlook on life, as he is a little bit of a pessimist.

Good or Bad Guy: Neutral (Leaning more towards good, but can become bad in the event that he or his family is threatened.)

What Group are they in? Alexandrian

Weapons: Shotgun, Bowie Knife, and his signature weapon which is a Fire Axe.

Background: He grew up in a shaky neighborhood, going back and forth between homes, rarely attending school. The authorities eventually caught wind of his constant truancy and he did a short stint in Juvenile hall for his troubles. Later removed from his home after they found out his mother was incompetent in taking care of him and his father had practically abandoned the both of them. He spent some time in foster care, most of his time however was spent outside of his home. In the streets, acting like a grown man.

He got a reality check at age fifteen, when he got beat up by some gang members. He went home that day and promised to stop hanging around with the wrong crowd. However he was eventually moved out of that foster home and to the next, where he fortunately found a home that accepted him for all his faults. He was adopted by the Ardens.

They had another child several years later, a little girl named Riley. However due to several reasons that he doesn't like to talk about they were rarely able to take good care of her. Ephraim practically raised her. When this whole mess with the walkers started he and Riley were left on their own, and he has protected her ever since.

Love Interest: (Up to you, none that I can really think of.)

How Many Walkers Killed: For him its too many to count, but about upwards of 40.

How Many People Killed: eleven

Why?: two of those eleven were his parents, they were bit, dying, he had to do what had to be done. Three more of those were men who had tried to take advantage of him and Riley, by promising safety and then attacking them. Another two were thieves they met on the road. and the final four were innocent bystanders, he hadn't meant to kill them but things happen (in other words there was a lot of friendly fire happening and he blames himself for all four deaths even though he can't be sure he killed them.)

(And I was wondering if you could include Riley as a side character, she doesn't really need to be a huge part of this or anything, she would just pretty much go along with Ephraim. Or she could have a bigger role, up to you .)

Name: Riley Jane Arden

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Skin Tone: Pale white (She is Caucasian)

Description: Only about 5'2" and weighing a meager 110 pounds soaking wet. Riley is the definition of small, and has often been mistaken for being much younger than she is. However she doesn't really mind her height, and often uses it to her advantage in order to sneak around. Her hair is long and curly brunette, falling down just to the middle of her back. Her eyes are brown, and she has a spattering of freckles across her cheeks. She does however have a very noticeable scar on her upper lip. As well as a few other scars everywhere.

Personality: Shes a bit of a spitfire, but has a kind nature in general. However she is very curious and likes to make trouble if she thinks she can get away with it. She likes to laugh, and makes up stories in her mind about all the adventures she could go on. Somewhat of a daydreamer, she doesn't seem to ever fully understand the gravity of the situation, and often treats death as simply a goodbye. She can be seen as hopeful, but its really only to hide her fear. On the inside she is very scared of dying, and of the walkers that threaten her very existence.

Good Guy or Bad Guy: Good Guy

What Group are they in?: Alexandrian

Weapons: None

Background: - See Ephraims Background -

Love Interest: Either Carl or Ron Anderson (Totally optional though.)

How many walkers killed: a grand total of 15, as she has rarely been allowed to carry a weapon.

How many people killed: 1

Why: He tried to hurt her.

Name: Sylvia Helios

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Skin tone: Tan skin tone

Description : Sylvia is about 5'3 and weighs about 102 pounds(lack of food). She has platinum blonde hair that is a pixie cut. She has gray eyes. Freckles, some scars, and has a rose tattoo on her wrist.

Personality: Before the apocolypse, Sylvia had a very giving personality. She had a short temper but would be nice to people she trusted. After the apocalypse, Sylvia changed. She became mentally unstable and could kill people or leave them behind without a thought. She kept a facade of sarcasm and jokes just to hide how much she had changed from the others. She can crack under pressure and make rash decisions.

Good guy or bad guy: Considering personality, she is technically a bad guy. However, she sides with Rick and the Alexandrians over the wolves and other evil groups.

What group are they in?: She is in Rick's group.

Weapons: She always keeps some kind of gun and knife on her. She is resouceful however, and will make weapons on the spot to save herself.

Background (Optional): Sylvia had a good life before the turn. Her parents were married and she had a older brother. Her house was attacked and she was the only won that escaped. She walked until she was found by Lori and Shane.

Love interest (Optional): Her love interest is Carl. It can be one-sided. Or her love interest can be Ron(also can be one-sided).

How many walkers have you killed?: Numerous amounts of walkers.

How many people have you killed?: Four

Why?: Two tried to hurt her and the prison. Another could have possibly tried to hurt her and the prison group. The last was a bitten woman out of mercy.

Name:Kim Finnigin Age:39 Gender:female Skin tone:pale freakled skin Description (Be descriptive):she is a ishish girl, red curly short hair, pale frekled skin tall good looking ample cheast Personality:motherly she is the mother hen to all the children and teens she is a proud and honest upbeat person she was a highschool guidence councler and gives guidence to all a voice of reason she is a irish lady through and through Good guy or bad guy:good What group are they in?: Alexandrians, Wolves, Ricks Weapons:spear, bo, and pistal Background (Optional):she was once a wife a mother and a guidence councler, she had a good life she has 4 amazing childred and a loving hubby she married whils still in highschool, none of them made it.  
Love interest (Optional):eugine i hope How many walkers have you killed?:5 How many people have you killed?:1 Why?:he was an evil man.

Name:Pru Wricker birthname Prunella Caroline Peletier named after her paternal grandmother Age:23 and a half Gender:fem Skin tone:healthy pale skin Description (Be descriptive):5ft6, attractive, long wavy dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes Personality:spirited and sassy, she is a teen mother protectve of her son, she is willing to do anything to keep him safe, she was a rebeluious teenager from a broken family but was forced to mature in recent years she is a great companion like mother like daughter in many ways Good guy or bad guy:good What group are they in?: Alexandrians Weapons:blade Background (Optional):her mother Carol and her father Ed oldest child, she ran away at 17 never seen her family since she ran away with her much older boyfriend in a state of rebelion she hated her family except sophia she adored her she got knocked up by Mel her boyfriend they eloped he died a while back and she and her young son Casey age 6 now live in alexandria Love interest (Optional):Heath How many walkers have you killed?:a few How many people have you killed?:none -Casey Melvin Wricker age 6 her little boy she always keeps a eye out for he looks just like her he is alive feel free to write him as you want.

Name: Noel Yang Age: 28 Gender: Female Skin Tone: Mixed race. Chinese father and Caucasian mother Description: Shoulder length, dark auburn hair. Often frizzy and difficult to tame, so she usually keeps it in a messy bun. Like her sister, she is short (5'4'') and has a curvy frame. Her eyes are dark brown.  
Personality: Quiet and observant, Noel is an easy person to overlook. She prefers to be in the presence of other people than in solitude, but she would rather listen than talk. Loyal and brave, she is a friend who is fiercely protective of those she cares about, especially her little sister Eve. She does not trust people very easily, often suspicious and even paranoid. She is calm and pragmatic, almost, cold making decisions based on the greater good and doesn't dwell long on morality. She would be willing to sacrifice the life of one person to save someone she deems more valuable. The best decision is the one that prolongs her life and that of her little sister. Noel is gentle and compassionate with her patients and friends, and she would do anything for someone she cares for. Although she has a peaceful demeanor, she can be very fierce if a loved on is threatened.  
Good guy or Bad guy: Good, bordering on neutral.  
Group: Alexandrian Weapons: A revolver, and she is decent at shooting. She also carries a chef's knife but doesn't wield it very well. Noel is very resourceful and can use most things in her environment as a weapon if needed.  
Background: Noel had a normal family until the death of her mother and newborn brother. In response to this, her father became a cruel and abusive drunk. Noel was a protective older sister who would take the beatings and sacrifice herself for Eve. She ended up being the one who raised Eve, desperate to be sure her sister would never be in harm. Noel concentrated on her studies and was a nurse for a few years, having put her dreams of becoming a doctor on hold for a few years to ensure that her father could not hurt Eve. Once Eve left for college, Noel applied and was accepted into medical school. She was in her fourth year when she was traveling to visit Eve at the defense facility and the apocalypse began. Because Noel had a valuable skill set (having nearly completed her MD degree), she was readily accepted into Eve's group. She survived the massacre that killed all but herself, Eve, and Sam, and they then traveled toward Virginia. Love Interest: You choose. Likely a gentler, kinder person to help balance her coldness.  
# of Walkers killed: 36. Noel counts every walker she kills because she doesn't interact with them very often. As someone with medical training, no one wants to put her in jeopardy by allowing her to make runs.  
# of People killed: 2.  
Why: In the group of survivors who worked in the defense facility, one person was bitten by a walker. Noel killed him to prevent animation and take him out of his misery. The other was a man who was among a group that attacked her, Eve, and Sam. She shot him in the head.

Name: Eve Yang Age: 21 Gender: Female Skin Tone: Mixed race. Her father was of Chinese descent and her mother was white.  
Description: Eve has long, dark brown hair that is usually kept in intricate braids. Her eyes are brown-green hazel. She is short, only 5'3'' despite her age, and has a lean and muscular frame. Personality: Talkative, cheerful, and always the life of a party, Eve is everyone's best friend. She is both the perfect listener and fascinating entertainer, talented in the art of making whoever she is interacting with feel special about themselves. She is known for her charisma and desire to have a good time, often very spontaneous and risk taking. She is manipulative and cunning, knowing how to use other people who would never suspect her to be an enemy.  
Good guy or Bad guy: Bad.  
Group: Alexandrian, informant of the Wolves. She starts off at Alexandria, but she becomes a traitor after meeting a member of the Wolves and becoming infatuated with their mindset of the world.  
Weapons: Explosives are her preferred weapon if she is given adequate time to set them. As a chemist, she knows exactly what materials can be used in a rough situation to provide an explosion. Eve also carries a machete, which she can use proficiently. Although she is capable of making ammunition for the other people, she has terrible aim with a gun and often will not carry one unless in battle with other humans.  
Background: Eve was always a bright girl, her teachers and parents always sure she would amount to something special. Eve's mother died in childbirth with her third child, who did not survive. This tragedy broke her father, who became a cruel drunk. Eve hid behind her sister to avoid beatings and undeserved punishments. To dull the pain, she was a hard worker who always completed her homework (even asking for extra) to earn her teacher's approval. She was her high school's valedictorian and graduated from Stanford with a degree in Chemical Engineering at 20. She worked in the defense industry, designing military weapons, ignitions, and testing them. She loved her job, and considering she was in the middle of the desert of New Mexico with a bunch of explosives when the apocalypse started, she felt she had a chance of survival. She and her coworkers would lead the walkers into deep craters in the desert with pyrotechnics. When enough had been collected, they would blow them up. This went on for a while and her group likely cleared a lot of the walkers in New Mexico. However food and water began to run low, and one member of the group grew desperate enough to steal an AK-47 and kill almost everyone else in the group. Eve was lucky; she hid under the body of one of the deceased and when the attacker finally found her, he ran out of bullets. Furious about the death of her friends, she tortured him to death. The only survivors were Eve's sibling and her friend, Sam. After the incident, Eve and Sam grew very close, eventually forming a relationship. Along with her ability to design explosives, Eve is also good at fermenting ethanol from corn or grapes. They can use this to make gas and run their vehicles. They can also use the alcohol for drinking.  
Love Interest: In a relationship with Sam. She doesn't actually care for him though, and she would not be adverse to cheating. Not a very nice gal.  
# of Walkers killed: Numerous. Impossible to know.  
# of People killed: 5 Why: The first was an accident. He was a random survivor who happened to be caught in one of her explosions, which she set off to destroy a herd of walkers. Eve didn't know him, but she did try to save his life when she realized what happened. When she realized he couldn't be rescued from his injuries, she killed him out of mercy. Accidentally killing this man changed her, and she was hardened from it. The second person to die was a coworker who killed her coworkers and attacked her. Eve killed him to save her own life. It was a savage death due to her anger; Eve eviscerated him with her machete and allowed him to die a slow death. She didn't dispatch him until he reanimated. Her third victim was a pregnant woman. Eve was desperate for food, and she came across the woman in a store. They fought over the final can of sardines, and Eve killed her to secure the sardines and steal her supplies. The fourth person she killed had been among a group that attacked her, Noel, and Sam. She gutted her with a machete while Noel shot another in the head and Sam blew up the others. The last person Eve killed was an unknown child that Eve was forced to kill to secure her allegiance to the Wolves.

Name: Sam Haven Age: 19 Gender: Male Skin tone: Somewhat tan Description: Tall (6'4'') and muscular. He has somewhat long dark brown hair and blue eyes. He almost always has a smile on his face. Always wears a crucifix necklace given to him by his mother.  
Personality: Sam is cheerful, optimistic, and always sees the silver lining in the worst of situations. He is readily trusting of other people and always sees the best in those around him. Although intelligent, he is very gullible and somewhat naive. He is caring, empathetic and selfless, always generous and putting others before himself. He is loyal and could never fathom or anticipate betrayal. Often the ''big brother'' type to the teenagers and children, acting as a mentor to them. He practices Christianity and is strong in his faith.  
Good guy or bad guy: Good guy Which group? Alexandrian Weapons: Like Eve, Sam uses explosives, but he isn't as resourceful with them as she is. He is no good with bladed weapons (he hates that they stick), and instead prefers to carry a wooden baseball bat and gun. Background: Sam had a normal, peaceful childhood growing up in Virginia. His parents loved each other and their sons, and as the oldest brother Sam helped raise his siblings. He was always an average student, and he didn't truly blossom in his studies until going to college, where he was a Chemical Engineering student. He volunteered as a student mentor for high school students. He wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to have as a career; he was interested in both chemical engineering and the idea of attending seminary school. At the beginning of the outbreak, he happened to be at a week long trip touring the facility that Eve worked at. He doesn't know what happened to his family, and he wanted to go back to Virginia to find them. However he could never find anyone to go with him, as the people who worked at the facility wanted to fight the outbreak. While he was helping them with the explosives, he found a Golden retriever he called ''Rev'', who is trained to detect walkers and retrieve prey or other objects. After one person couldn't handle the pressure and killed the others, Sam managed to convince Eve and Noel to travel to Virginia. They eventually decided to stay in Alexandria.  
Love Interest: Eve. He is devoted to her, oblivious to her treachery.

Name:Priya Jiuvioyu Age:24 Gender:female Skin tone:dark tanned Description (Be descriptive):she is a very attrcative indian woman whom is 7 months pregnent and glowing a radiant smile short layered chopped up purple hair, moss green eyes Personality:a true diva she is all drama and excitement she is loud and prideful, vain too she is close to Deanna seeing as Aiden was her boyfriend and father of her baby she is spiritual and for the fires time in a while happy becouse she will be a mommy she misses aiden everyday but wont get depressed over it life is too short so look ahead not behind she know how to fight and fire a gun she grew up in india for 16 years she knows how to survive she grew upo in india she has hunter skills she is sneeky and stealthy but very pregnent she grew up with strict rules Good guy or bad guy:up to u What group are they in?: Alexandrians, Wolves, -up to u Weapons:guns How many walkers have you killed?:19 How many people have you killed?:3 Why?:she wont go into details.

Name:Jerri Harper Age:26 Gender:chick Skin tone:rosey Description (Be descriptive):bomshell hot, auburn hair, deep brown eyes sexy body tight cloths heavy makeup Personality:sexy suductive mean harsh sassy passionate bossy but amungs her wolves she is protective and caring to them but she has never harmed anyone that looks under the age of 17 she loves killing and using her good looks she is a bit reckless isnt afraid of death or walkers enjoys the kill and adrenilin rush a bit phycotic Good guy or bad guy:bad What group are they in?: Wolves Weapons:knives blades a gun Background (Optional):make it up if you want to Love interest (Optional):yes please How many walkers have you killed?:sooo many How many people have you killed?:tooo many Why?:couse she can dude.

You can use these as background characters if You want...  
My Lesbian Couple Name:Amber Herd and Chrysalyn Keepler Age:31 and 26 Gender:females Skin tone:caucasian and african american Description (Be descriptive):amber is tall thin cute looking pale skin red shirt hair glasses and chrysalyn is short dark skinned rounder fuller big cheasta dn bootie with a big black afro hairstyle Personality:Amber is a clean germiphobe, type a personality quiet and anxious, Chrys is a oppinuated loud bossy and sassy mouthed passionate kinda girl not one to cower or follow the rules Good guy or bad guy:good girls What group are they in?: Alexandrians,  
Weapons:both carry a gun Background (Optional):been lovers for years since chrys was in highschool Love interest (Optional):n/a How many walkers have you killed?:together 14 How many people have you killed?:none Why?:

My gay couple Name:Harry Prince and Drake Melichuk Age:both are 35 Gender:men Skin tone:Harry is pale drake is tanned Description (Be descriptive):Harry is a cute little man with dark hair and green eyes, drake is a hansome tall man with blonde hair and dark grey eyes Personality:Harry is the lover drake is the fighter they are mushy in love soulmates they are in this together been together for years since freshman year in highschool harry is a sweet comasionate and loyal man feisty, not afraid to speak his mind and call others out for mistakes in judgment. He attempts to serve as "the moral compass" of the group. drake a fairly self-sufficient man, and ever watchful of the changing dynamics among the survivor community. they complete each other both are loyal to their group Good guy or bad guy:good What group are they in?: Alexandrians Weapons:guns How many walkers have you killed?:dozen How many people have you killed?:none Why?:n/a.

Name: Cassia Ranken

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Skin tone: Porcelain White

Description: Hair: She has dark, chocolate brown hair that ends at the nape of her neck in the back but gradually grows longer until it ends at her collarbones in the front with a right side part. Her hair is smooth and naturally pin straight and cannot hold a curl, even if you try and curl it- she's tried many times before, but every time, her hair just unravels and goes back to being straight again

Eyes: She has wide, alarmingly bright blue eyes that are rather shocking because her skin is so light and her hair is so dark

Tattoos/Piercings: She has her right eyebrow pierced with a silver hoop, the right side of her nose is pierced with a black stud, her tongue is pierced with a purple ball ring, as well as her bellybutton with a pink dolphin, and she has a tattoo of the giant robot from the second album cover of Caravan Palace in black and white on her left thigh, a tiny elephant in the inner part of her left ankle in black and white, and a tattoo of The Nirvana Logo on the back of her neck

Makeup/Facial Features: She has a skinnier face with high cheekbones, a dusting of freckles across the length of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, a small, button nose, and long eyelashes. She has on black mascara, black eyeliner expertly done in a thick cat eye, and light pink lipstick

Personality: Cassia was that really cool, hip, alternative girl you had in class with you. Always laughing, never down, and always up for a good time, she is and always will be the life of the party. She is a very loud and outgoing girl with a love of affection (giving and receiving) and a little issue with giving others their personal space and time on their own. She has a sharp tongue and a quick wit and always believes in honesty, but perhaps a bit too much, since she has no filter and is incredibly blunt, so if something pops into her head, she'll immediately say it without any hesitation or regards to how it will make someone feel, though, if she knows she hurt them badly, she will feel bad and apologize later. One who always loves to joke around, she sort of has trouble realizing when it's the time to make a joke and a time to get serious and sometimes she crosses boundaries without realizing it. She is also a very pushy and energetic person, always wanting to move and see the world. She is very adventurous and loves to take risks without really thinking about the consequences her actions might have on herself or others. She is also not a very confrontational person. She always talks up a good game, but when it comes down to it, she can't fight. Not that she isn't strong enough, but she just doesn't believe and can't believe in hurting another person. Highly against bullying, She always tries to include everyone and tends to bounce from social group to social group, trying to have everyone feel special and included. She is also afraid of any sort of long term commitments- relationships, friendships, etc. That's also part of the reason why she jumps from friend groups so often because she is afraid once she gets too close to someone they'll end up hating her. Highly insecure but too proud to admit it, She tries to keep most conversations off of her and about the other person and she will joke around if things start to get too serious. She is also a huge mother hen figure and big sister figure to a lot of people. She gets stern with others and also super excited just like a parent would and will take them under her wing to guide them to not give a crap like she wants everyone to think. She doesn't like to show or admit that she has bad emotions like sadness and anger like everyone else does, so when she does gets negative emotions like that, she tries to hide them and vents them out in private later. She is, for the most part, though, a pretty laid back girl. She tries to just go with the flow and stay passive and is a mediator between fights against friends and foes. She is also very, very lazy- she's pretty smart and has the capability and charisma to be a great leader, though she doesn't have the drive nor the want to be. Also, gripped by the need for everything to be consistent and in order, She does not adapt well to major change at all. She hates it and gets moody when something that had been the same for such a long time suddenly changes. However, all in all, She is just a very sweet, very fun, and very exciting and caring girl

Good guy or bad guy: Good Guy

What group are they in?: Rick's group

Weapons: Phillip's Head Screwdriver

Background: Long story short, Cassia grew up in a lower middle class family with an absent mother and workaholic father. She spent most of her time playing and taking care of her little sister Lexi and trying to make the most of a bad situation. When the walkers came, Cassia and Lexi took refuge in a movie theatre near their house and later traveled with a small group consisting of a middle aged couple, a woman in her late twenties, and her young son. Cassia and Lexi managed to come home, but their father had been devoured. Lexi, in a panic, ran outside, sobbing, and was caught by a few walkers. Cassia desperately tried to save her, but the rest of her group held her back and she watched, devastated, as her six year old sister was killed. After that, Cassia abandoned her group, never forgiving them for letting her go after Lexi and she has traveled alone since then. She joined Rick's group because she was low on food and figured they were good survivors because they managed to keep a baby alive and safe for so long

Love interest: Sure :) if you do, anyone is fine, but not Carl. I see Cassia having more of a protective sibling bond with him, anyway

How many walkers have you killed?: At this point, she's lost count. However, after she kills a walker or finds one on the ground, she takes out a black sharpie marker and writes a name on them so they never lose their identity

How many people have you killed?: Three

Why?: Self defense. Three men tried to ambush her for her food and clothes, so she took them down.

Name: Daniel Walker. Danny for short

Age: 20

Gender: male

Skin tone: caucasian tanned skin tone

Description (Be descriptive): danny is 5'10 and weighs 185 lbs. He has blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes with an unkempt goatee and stubble up his jawline. He dresses in old black and grey cammo pants tucked into old work boots, dark long sleeved shirts and a tattered leather jacket. He is about as fit as Glen.

Personality: danny is withdrawn and quiet. He tends to act bored and resigned to whatever he is doing. He can hunt, though not as well as Daryl. He is an excellent shot who doesnt panic. He never seems too interested in what goes on around him but will fight to the death to protect his friends. Because of his quiet nature he has become a sounding board for when the members of the group need to vent.

Good guy or bad guy: good guy

What group are they in?: ricks group

Weapons: 2 glock 45 pistols- one holstered to his back the other worn low on his left hip. He also carries a large hunting knife worn low on his right hip.

Background (Optional): before joining the group he originally traveled with another group who were all killed by walkers. His girlfriend was among the people killed. He's been withdrawn ever since.

Love interest (Optional): Tara

How many walkers have you killed?: he's never kept count.

How many people have you killed?: his answer would be "anything more than zero is too many. So too many"

Why?: his answer would be "is there ever an acceptable reason? I made a promise."

Name:Tanya Wellis Age:She will say she is 18 a legal adult but she is really ALMOST 17 years old.  
Gender:female Skin tone:tanned Description of face:thin hart shapped youthful bautiful Looks:She keeps her naturally white blonde curls in a messy high side pigtail, her hair reaches her rear end, her eyes are a shocking pale icey blue color and half lidded, she is 5ft2 108 pnds thin athletic build her hair has many flowers in it she has thin rimmed pink glasses and a pink headband Clothes they wear:fadded pale pink sneakers, dark grey sweatpants that say juciy on the butt, a ripped and well worn pink tank top that shows her belly button and a see through shaw she also loves to have herself decorated in makeup she is self consious and still a teenager so she cares for her apparence Personality:She was brought up in a rich family, and has good manners, grammar and is very intelligent. She strives to do what's right, A very alluring person, she is a pacifist and gentel soul, has a kinda laid back personality. She however takes things seriously when she needs to. She often displays an unselfish and noble spirit and puts her friends ahead of herself. She has been said to have a gentle demeanor but can be tough when it calls for it. She hates it when men are sexist, and she can do anything boys She loves music, and can play the violin, guitar, bagpipes, trumpet, and is a natural learner, but is willing to play the damsel in destress, hates it when people call her weak just because she's a girl, trust anyone easily and once you earn that trust it's hard to break that trust down because in her eyes you earned it and one mistake can't break that whole thing down! She would basically shut down if a close friend or significant other left her. is an amazing mechanic/engineer, she, when she feels you deserve her trust and friendship, will make you something, or give you something to show she trusts you, she is religus and does belive in god but killing her father broke a piece of her soul, she is not weak she is a survivoir She is trustworthy and kind. she nice and relaxed. She is often found with her nose in a book or listening to music and smiling. She loves to laugh, and make others laugh even at her own expense she may be unselfish and nobel but she wont put her head out if the chances of her becoming a walker she fears them she is not afraid to kill or fight she is a quick learner swift on her feat she is a thinker too, if she was to ever have been bitten or surrounded with no way out suicide would be her one and only choise even though god will frown upon that Good guy or bad guy:Good What group are they in?: Alexandrians, Wolves, Ricks exandrian Weapons:She has a bow and arrow she mastered that in junior high before everything went to hell she also carries a metal spiked club Background (Optional):She grew up in a wealthy family but she was taught the value of a dollar, as an only child to a scientist dr, Jed Wellis he when he was alive spoled her she never knew her mother she left when she was 6 her uncles were survivalists and would take her camping every summer her father and her were taking a road trip when this happened they were on the run ever since a year ago she had to kill her father to save his eternal soul from becoming a walking monster she found the alexandrians shortly after deanna and reg took her in and they became parental figures to her and enid became her best friend since they both arived around the same time, she is also a vegitarian and a great cook Love interest (Optional):Carl? abraham?(blush) u decide!  
How many walkers have you killed?:15(ish)  
How many people have you killed?:1 Why?:Her fathers final wish was not to become a monster she ended his life breaking a peace of her soul.

Name:Suri Sweets Age:9 Gender:girl Skin tone:naturally tanned skin Description (Be descriptive):slanted asian eyes, big dark brown eyes, long dark black hair in pigtails, slight overbight problem, small and thin she wears a yellow dress, white leggings, tennis shoes and a blue jacket she also has a yankees cap and a backpack Personality:she a child genius, there's no doubt about that. is quite modest, honest, and hard-working. she's the dream daughter to have, the friend you want, and just a lovable, huggable girl. One thing she is exceptionally bad at is sports, or anything physical for that matter. she has rotten luck, and suffers a lot of blows and bonks during sports, and she usually runs in a panic when the ball comes at her, whether it's baseball or tennis. She's been described as the "little sister everyone is protective over". softspoken and calm very patiant and she is friendly too trusting and gullible she is a listener and a follower she hates to complain. she is the teams heart and soul she is insightful soulful a lover not a fighter but will fight when neccisarry shE HAS KINDHEARTED WISDOME BEYOND Her YEARS. sweet and loveable, an old soul that grew on everybody she knows, she knows how to pull off that cute little girl act to the teee. she may bee the youngest but she has great potential She might be a little childish at times, but always acts mature for her age. She will fight, yell and get defensive if you call her a "cute little girl". However, she isn't above acting like one if it helps her get what she wants She's not really a physical fighter, but if pressed she has a wicked punch- and aims for the knees or groin the youngest member of the team this little girl can be a menice. she loves to have fun and play pranks and put the blame on others puts on the adorable puppy dog face people fall for! she seems to enjoy exploring and trying new things half the things she says are hard to understand. Usually people have to say "English please Suri" so she'll re explain. Give her twenty minutes and an instruction manual and she'll have whatever it is figured out in seven Sometimes she's so enthralled with a project she forgets to eat or drink if you here an explosion coming from her room in the middle of the night dont be suprise if it comes form her room its a normal thing!  
Good guy or bad guy:good What group are they in?: Alexandrians Weapons:u decide Background (Optional):she is of asian decent the lives in alexandria 7 months before this happened her father went out early on and never came back her mother became depressed then commited suicide she has since been raised by Denise Cloyd the comminity doctor she has a brother names Slade Love interest (Optional):n/a How many walkers have you killed?:non as of yet thay will be up to you How many people have you killed?:none as of yet she has never left alexadria and as the youngest everyone keeps a close eye on her which she hates Why?:n/a.

Name: Adelina Conner

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Skin tone: light brown

Description (Be descriptive): She's 5'2. Long black hair that she cuts later on into a short bob. Long thick eyelashes. Dark eyes. Full lips. She's got medium b*** that get a bit smaller due to little food. Curvy body figure. Not a big butt. She has a long waist but small legs. Thick thighs.

Personality: She's kind to children and animals. While she loves very deeply she doesn't like to show it. Has a sarcastic attitude. Trys to find humor in everything. Makes bad chessey jokes a lot. Doesn't like people touching her because she just doesn't the only 'll get a hug from her is if ally cares about you.

Good guy or bad guy: good

What group are they in?: Alexandrians, Wolves, Ricks group.  
Ricks group Weapons: simple hand gun. A long pocket knife

Background (Optional): she survived the beginning with her sister Mira until a group of men killed her. She only got out because Mira led them off they were supposed to meet up later nevr showed. She ved in her own. She never joined another group because she didn't want to have to learn to trust them. She came to Alexandria because while out looking for food and water she got very dehydrated and passed out Aaron who had been following her saved her and brought her back. She quickly formed a close friendship with him and Eric and chose to stay. When Ricks group arrives she is drawn to Maggie because she looks like Mira eventually her and Maggie become close friends. Lives 2 houses away from them

Love interest (Optional): yes. Daryl? If not I understand

How many walkers have you killed?: 52

How many people have you killed?: 0

Why?: never got close enough to people again to have ll.

Thanks for all your ocs. I won`t be accepting any more ocs. However i have added two of my own ocs ones a bad guy and ones a good guy.

Name: Brandon Elvidge.

Age: 22

Gender: Male.

Skin tone: Caucasian.

Description: Hes 6`0 and a strong man. He has black wavy long hair and brown almost black eyes.

Personality: He is downright evil. He doesn`t care how many people or walkers he kills and he enjoys murdering people who cross him. He is very angry and the world has made him tough.

Good guy or bad guy: Bad guy.

What group are they in: Wolves hes the joint leader.

Weapons: A M249 light machine gun, an ak47 and a crowbar.

Background: He grew up in Virginia and was the son of two very dangerous people. They taught him how to use every weapon possible and how to kill every person that crosses you. His parents died in a herd of walkers and Brandon put them down. He went crazy and killed hundreds of walkers and then he met the wolves. He soon took control of the group with Drax and they killed people for fun.

Love interest: None as of yet.

How many walkers have you killed?: Somewhere around 1500.

How many people have you killed?: around 100.

Why?: Why not?

Name: Danny Dixon.

Age: 12

Gender: Male.

Skin tone: Like Daryls.

Description: He has short black hair and piercing blue eyes. He has a scar across his back from the fire at the prison. You can tell its Daryls son by his face.

Personality: He is just like his dad except that he likes Alexandria and he wants to just live there instead of running all around Virginia and Atlanta. He is dangerous around walkers. He`s very good at telling you what he thinks of you.

Good guy or bad guy: Good guy.

What group are they in?: Ricks group.

Weapons: He has a crossbow, A hunting knife and sometimes carries a beretta pistol.

Background: He lived with his father and uncle Merle from birth. He didn`t have a good life because his last name is Dixon. When the apocalypse came around he wanted to help so his dad taught him to fight. Hes been with Ricks group since the beginning.

Love interest: None was previously Lizzie.

How many walkers have you killed?: Lots.

How many people have you killed?: 1

Why?: She went crazy and killed her sister. He put her down out of mercy.

A/N These are the characters being used in the story. Not all characters will always appear and some may die randomly. The story starts when Ricks group come to Alexandria and i won`t be following the show fully. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.

Name: Stella Rhonders

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Skin tone: pale with lots of freckles

Description (Be descriptive): auburn hair always in a bun, hazel eyes, soft features, nerdy glasses, petite but big butt and large breasted, short, wears a lot of green, combat boots, green tees, cargo pants

Personality: smart, sweet, sassy, sarcastic ( whoo lots of s's) funny, kind, healer

Good guy or bad guy: Good guy

What group are they in?: Rick's

Weapons: hunting knives and a pistol

Background (Optional): she grew up on a farm and she was just out of College to be an ER doctor when the outbreak happened

Love interest (Optional): Darryl or Rick

How many walkers have you killed?: to many to count

How many people have you killed?: 3

Why?: they were about to turn.

Name: Natalia "Nat" Jenkins (played by Katee Sakhoff)  
Age: 35  
Gender: Female  
Skin tone: White  
Description (Be descriptive): Tall, 5 ft 8' Blond Hair. Very fit.  
Personality: Strong willed, kind, brave, fighter.  
Good guy or bad guy: Good  
What group are they in?: Rick group since the prison  
Weapons: Knives, machettes, hand to hand combat  
Background (Optional): Grew up on Army bases. Married her highschool sweetheart but divorced after a year. Taught hand to hand combat and was a Doctor. Has one child, Allie age 9.  
Love interest (Optional): Rick (bats eyes)  
How many walkers have you killed?: lost count  
How many people have you killed?: 8  
Why?: Three begged me too, two was trying to hurt my daughter, the other three were terminus.


	3. Chapter 3 First chapter

A/N Hello and welcome to the first chapter of SYOC Wolves,Alexandrians or Ricks group.

Remember no one is safe and some oc characters may only be used for one episode then killed off or they may just be background characters. This story starts when Ricks group arrive at Alexandria. In this chapter there will be interviews with most characters.

Aaron,Eric and Ephraim Arden all walk through the gates of Alexandria and following behind them are Ricks group of survivors. He has a large group and most have weapons but they seem like nice guys. Eric heads into the nearby building and Nicholas steps out.

"We brought dinner." Daryl states whilst standing on the outside of Alexandria thats when they notice that none of them have entered yet. Daryl holds up an animal.

Nicholas looks concerned but Aaron tells him "Its ok come on in guys." He says and Ricks group enter Alexandria gates shut behind them.

"Before we take this further i need you all to turn over your weapons." Nicholas says "If you`re staying you hand them over.". He finishes.

"We don`t know if we want to stay." Rick says stepping forward as most of the group hold there weapons not trusting this place.

"Its fine Nicholas." Ephraim says then nods at Aaron to tell him hes going to find Riley.

"If we were going to use them we would have already." Rick says stepping forward.

"Let them talk to Deanna first." Aaron suggests to Nicholas before Abraham cuts them off.

"Who`s Deanna?" He asks rather loudly.

"She knows everything you`d want to know about this place." Aaron says before anyone gets all riled up. He then stares at Rick. "Why don`t you start?" He suggests.

Rick stares at his group then notices 2 walkers "Sasha, Brian"He says they turn around and shoot the walkers with their weapon of wall then closes.

"Its a good thing we`re here." Rick says and then the rest of the group walk inside Alexandria properly.

"Nicholas stay on watch" A man around 19 says coming up to them making the group look ready to attack. He ignores it though.

"Something you need?" Aaron asks then notices everyones curious glance towards him "Oh this is Sam Haven, Sam this is Ricks group." Aaron says.

"Nice to meet you." He says kind of ignoring them "You seen Eve anywhere?" He Aaron shakes his head Sam nods and turns around walking back to wherever he came from.

"He don`t look that old." Daryl comments.

"Thats because hes 19 but hes one of the best survivors we have here." Aaron says. They then pass 2 people sitting on the grass and Aaron nods at them on the way past. "That`s Aiden Monroe and his girlfriend Priya" He says and then they reach a house. "Rick she`ll want to speak to the leader first." Aaron says.

"It`s in there?" He asks and he enters when Aaron nods.

Interview with Rick Grimes.

Rick is seen walking around the living room of Deanna Monroes. Deanna enters "Hello i`m Deanna Monroe" She introduces herself smiling.

"Rick Grimes." Rick answers.

"Do you mind if i film this?" She asks. Rick immediately asks "what?"

"Do you mind if i film our talk?" She asks again.

"Go right ahead." He answers. Deanna sets up the camera "Why film this?" He asks.

"We work on transparency here." She responds.

"How long have you been out there?" Deanna asks.

"Since the start of this mess." Rick replies.

"How did you find each other? Did you know each other before?" She asks.

"No we didn`t know each other before." He says quickly.

Deanna mentions how she was a congress person in Ohio the 15th district. Rick doesn`t think his job before was important but Deanna does.

"What is this place?" He asks.

"This is the start of sustainability."She says(Can`t remember what else she says.)

"How`d you end up here?" Rick asks.

"My family and me were in Ohio so i could help my district management crisis. The army stopped us and directed us were supposed to come later. They didn`t." She answers truthfully.

"There were supplies here and we lived here." She adds on.

"You built the wall?" Rick asks curiously.

"There was a huge shopping mall being built here and my husband Reg is a professor of architect and who he was mattered. He got the first planks up with our sons. Within a few weeks more people arrived and we had help and we had a community."She tells him.

"You`ve been behind these walls the entire time?"Rick asks a bit annoyed.

Deanna leans forward "You`re the first group we`ve took in for a long time Rick." Deanna informs him.

"You should keep your gates closed." Rick tells her.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because its all about survival now." Rick says. "People are dangerous out there and they are all about taking stuff. They`ll try and take this place from you. You bringing people into a place like this-" Rick starts.

"Are you telling me not to bring people in?" She asks. "Are you already looking to take this place?" She asks.

"Aaron and Ephraim say i can trust you."Deanna says.

"Aaron doesn`t know me. I`ve killed people and i don`t even know how many i`ve i know why they`re all dead. They`re dead so my family could be alive."Rick says.

"Rick Northern Virginia is effectively evacuated. Millions of people gone. Some may be living or dead but still there people. I`ve done things to Rick." She tells him.

"What have you done?" He asks.

"I exiled 3 men who didn`t work out. Thats almost as good as killing them." She says looking into his stands up angrily.

"What do you want from us?" He asks.

"These families." Deanna starts "These families should be able to raise their children in a safe son, Your daughter, Should have a place to live. You need to help us survive." She tells him going to stand next to him at the window.

"How?" He asks.

"I am very good at reading people. If my job didn`t work out i was going to be a professional poker player.I`m not kidding." She informs him. "Rick its 3:37 pm" She says staring at her watch.

"You`re sceptical, you have a right to be. But its time to decide what side you`re on." She tells Rick sternly.

"Can i go now?" He asks.

"Yeah but we can share this place remember that." She tells him as he leaves the room.

Interview with Danny Dixon.(I`m only doing interviews with the oc characters.)

"What`s your name?"Deanna asks the boy sitting in front of her.

"Danny Dixon." He says.

"How old are you?" She asks.

"I`m 12." He answers staring at the ground.

"Have you got any family left?" Deanna asks.

"Just my dad Daryl." He says whilst holding his crossbow.

"Did you know any of these people before?" She asks. Danny shakes his head no then stares at her.

"No everyone i know is basically gone." He answers.

"What have you done out there?" She asks.

"A lot of things that i had to do." He answers.

"Like what?" She asks.

"I`ve killed dozens of walkers, Been shot at, Put myself in life or death situations and i`ve killed someone." He answers. Deanna is initially shocked at the fact.

"Who?" She asks.

"My girlfriend she went crazy and someone had to put her down." He says.

"What do you want most in this world?" She asks.

"To live somewhere and to not be afraid of living. I want a week or so to just sleep and forget about the walkers." Danny explains.

"Welcome to Alexandria." Deanna says and the interview is over.

Interview with Brian Parker.

"Whats your name?" Deanna asks.

"Brian Parker." The man sitting opposite her answers.

"How long have you been with Ricks group?" She asks.

"Since the beginning of this shit." He answers.

"What about your family?" She asks.

"Dead." He answers. Then he glares at her for asking the question.

"How many people have you killed?" Deanna asks.

"7. For 2 of them i was angry at them and the others were in self defence." He explains.

"What do you want most in this world?" She asks.

"To kill every damn walker for making my life awful." He answers.

Interview with Sylvia Hellios.

"What`s your name?" Deanna asks Sylvia.

"Sylvia Hellios whats it to you?" She asks.

"How long have you been with Ricks group?" She asks ignoring her attitude.

"Couple of years." She says.

"What about your family?" Deanna asks.

Sylvia looks reluctant to answer but eventually does "They were attacked at the beginning." She says.

"How many people have you killed?" She asks Sylvia.

"4. 1 was bit, 2 tried to attack me at the prison and another tried to attack me at that sick cannibal place." She says not wanting to say Terminus.

"What do you want most in this world?" She asks.

"Nothing." Sylvia says. Deanna sighs and then accepts her answer.

End of Interviews.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	4. Chapter 4 Second chapter

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of my SYOC story. This chapter will focus on the Wolves. Just so you know this does start in season five so they won`t attack for a while.

Outside of Alexandria in the woods somewhere a group of men,women and some teenagers are walking stealthily along. They all have big Ws on their forehead.

This group is the Wolves and they are extremely dangerous human beings if you can call them that. The leaders of the Wolves are Brandon Elvidge and Drax Hybrid.

Eve walks through the woods and ends up finding four members of the Wolves. These Wolves were Jerri,R.J,Drax and Aphid.

"What have you got?" Jerri asks stalking about whilst the others stay back hidden in the woods.

"A new group has just arrived, They seem dangerous." Eve explains.

Drax stomps up to her "What is there leader called?" Drax asks grabbing her shirt.

"The leaders called Rick and he said that hes killed a lot of people. I say we take him out." Eve suggests.

"Alexandria won`t be around in a couple of weeks for now go!" He orders and Eve runs off.

"What do we do?"R.J asks. R.J was raised by the Wolves and like every member she loves killing people to prove shes stronger than them.

"Lets head back me and the big bad wolf will discuss it." Drax orders and they walk through the woods hiding from any prey out there.

Later that day Brandon aka the big bad wolf and Drax were speaking in hush whispers.

"The traps Drax!" He orders.

"What about them Brandon?" Drax asks curiously.

Brandon has a sick smile on his face then he glares "Don`t call me that!" He shouts. "Get Alpha and Ash to get some more walkers and we`ll trap these `new people.`" Brandon orders and then a walker comes towards them.

Brandon grabs its head and smashes it off of a tree he then grabs his crowbar and smashes its head in.

Back at Alexandria the rest of the interviews.

Interview with Cassia Ranken

Whats your name?" Deanna asks curiously sitting down and staring at a girl sitting across from her.

"I`m Cassia Ranken" She replies somewhat happily.

"How old are you?" Deanna asks.

"I`m 17 but look a bit younger."She says.

"Have you got any family left?" She asks.

Cassia is taken back from the question. "Thats none of your god damn business." She says before thinking. "Sorry no i don`t" She answers realising she did a outburst out loud.

"Its ok i wouldn`t expect you to answer that question easily. If you don`t mind me asking what happened to them?" She asks.

"They all died." She starts "I saw my six year old sister killed in front of me." She answers emotionally.

"I`m sorry to hear that. How long have you been with Ricks group?" Deanna asks sitting forward.

"A couple of weeks maybe a month. No i didn`t know them before." Cassia says already knowing the next question.

Deanna nods. " What have you done out there?" She asks curiously.

"I`ve stolen and killed. I`ve killed three people that tried to kill me." She explains at Deannas shocked expression.

"What do you want in this world?" She asks.

"The thing i want is to stop all of this madness and to actually have a bit of a normal life. Though i doubt it will happen." Cassia explains.

Interview with Daniel Walker.

"Whats your name?" Deanna asks the young adult sitting across from her.

"Daniel Walker." He answers shortly.

"How old are you?" She asks him.

"20 i think." He answers fiddling with his knife in his pocket.

"Have you got any family left?" She asks hoping theres not an outburst from this man as well.

Daniel sits up "No. I was with another group before Ricks found me. My girlfriend and everyone else died." He tells her truthfully.

"How long have you been with Ricks group?" She asks.

"A couple of months since we were at the prison."Daniel answers. "How long you been here?" He asks.

"Since the beginning. We`ve seen bad things here to." Deanna explains. "What have you done out there?" She asks curiously.

"Killed a lot of walkers. I`ve never killed a person because i don`t need to. I hunt a lot and i`ve also been so angry at the world that i killed a walker really brutally." Daniel says.

Deanna nods in understanding. "What do you want in this world?" She asks her final question.

"To not worry about the walkers." Daniel answers.

Interview with Natalie Jenkins.

"Whats your name?" Deanna asks the women sitting across from her.

"My names Nat Jenkins." Tanya says whilst looking around the room glaring at how normal it is.

"How old are you?" She asks.

"35" She answers smoothly. She decides to keep her answers limited.

"Have you got any family left?" She asks.

"Yeah my daughter shes 9 and her name is Allie." She says.

Deannas surprised because everyone elses families have died. "How long have you been with Ricks group?" She asks.

"Since we found the prison so a long time."She says.

"What have you done out there?" She asks.

Nat looks up "Whatever i`ve had to do to protect my family and my daughter."She answers and Deanna nods.

" do you want in this world?" She asks.

"Somewhere my daughter can live and not have to live in fear every moment of her life." Nat answers.

Interview with Stella Rhonders.

"Whats your name?" Deanna asks the girl whos got a smile on her face.

"Stella Rhonders" She answers.

"How old are you?" Deanna asks.

"I am 26 i think." Stella responds.

"Have you got any family left?" She asks.

"Yeah all my family are just out there." She answers sarcastically. "Obviously i do not."She answers.

"How long have you been in Ricks group?" She asks sitting a bit forward.

"Since the start of this." She answers.

"What have you done out there?" She asks fearing the answer.

"I`ve killed three people that were about to turn and thats it unless you include killing walkers." She answers.

"What do you want in this world?" She asks.

"To survive." Stella answers.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.


	5. Chapter 5 Third chapter Flashbacks

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of SYOC Wolves Alexandrians or Ricks group.

This chapter will involve flashbacks showing some characters past. I will do Danny Dixon, Drax Hybrid and Dean Hybrid.

`Flashback` Dannys Dixon.

The things he`s done:

The day went from bad to worse. First Randall escaped and now Shanes back and hes got Rick, Daryl, Brian and Glenn with him in the woods.

Danny is sitting inside since its night and none of them have come back yet. "Well where are they?" Lori asks. "They said they`d be back soon." She adds on.

"Don`t worry i`m sure they`ll be back soon." Andrea mentions.

"My dad will bring everyone back sooner or later." Danny says speaking pridefully about his dad.

The door opened and Daryl, Brian and Glenn walked in. "Everyone alright?" Daryl asks as Danny runs into his side.

"We`re fine wheres Rick and Shane?" Lori asks.

"They ain`t back?" Brian asks.

Lori starts freaking out "Can you please go back out there and find them?" Lori asks.

"You got it." Daryl responds.

"Wait what about Randall?" Hershel asks. "Did you find him?" He asks.

"Yeah." Glenn says.

"Is he back in the shed?" Hershel asks.

"Hes dead man." Brian says. They`re all shocked at the discovery.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asks.

"No thing was he weren`t bit his neck was broke." Daryl says. "He came back." He says seriously.

"Thats not possible." Danny says and then Daryl nods and turns to the door he opens it and walks on the porch.

Everyone follows and theres a herd on the field and its heading this way.

Dannys POV.

After my dad gave the orders on taking them off the farm i pull out my beretta and start shooting into the onslaught of walkers.

I stand next to Hershel and take the next ten out before reloading. I then pull my crossbow out and do something i may regret.

I run towards the first walker near me and whack it in the head. I then fire an arrow into ones skull and then i decide to run into the herd.

Scared out of my mind i stab some in the head with my knife and then end up finding my dads bike. I shoot an arrow into one coming up behind my dad and he nods in appreciation.

I climb onto his bike and we ride off collecting Carol on the way.

`The grove` No ones POV.

Danny escaped the prison with his girlfriend, her sister, Judith and Tyreese the only adult with them.

They soon after meet Carol and they stayed at a grove. Danny, Tyreese and Carol were out hunting.

"There." Carol says pointing towards a squirrel. Danny aims and fires an arrow into the head of the squirrel.

"I have no idea how you do that." Tyreese comments almost laughing.

"Learned from the best." He says sighing.

"Lets head back." Carol orders. They all pick up their hunting equipment and Danny kills another squirrel so now they have two.

They got back and immediately knew something was wrong. Up ahead Lizzie was standing above Mika and she had a knife in her hand.

They all look at each other and they know at that point that something needed to be done.

Dannys POV.

"You want me to kill her?" I ask them.

"We can`t keep her with us." Carol says. I glare at her. Why don`t she just do it shes murdered someone before.

"Why have i got to do it?" I ask.

"You knew her the best." Tyreese tries to reason. No s**t sherlock. She was my girlfriend. For 6 MONTHS.

"You know shes crazy you need to go out there and put a bullet in her head. End her crazy life." Carol says.

I storm out of the house. I walk around for a bit then sit down thinking about my options.

"Damn it" I mumble knowing the only way to survive in this world is to eliminate the threat and she`s the threat.

I walk up to her. "Come with me for a second." I say she jumps at my voice.

"I have to wait for her to come back." Lizzie tells me.

"Carol can do that for you." I say when Carol walks up to us.

"Go on and talk for a minute." Carol says and then we walk off.

I have some tears in my eyes and we walk to where some flowers are. She notices my tears. "Whats wrong is it because i pointed my gun at Carol and Tyreese earlier?" She asks.

She starts getting upset "Look at the flowers Lizzie." I say and when she does i pull my gun out.

"I didn`t mean to Danny i promise." She says crying whilst looking at the flowers. I pull the trigger after about 30 seconds of aiming at her head.

I stand there staring at the floor with my gun out. Carol walks up to me. She takes the gun out of my hand. "We`ll bury her." Carol says. I nod and then walk off.

`End of flashback for Danny Dixon.`

`Flashback` Drax Hybrids POV.

Monsters thats what they were. Me and my brother Dean have only just escaped unharmed. "Hey wait up."Dean calls.

"What?" I ask walking along the road.

"What are you going to do?" He asks scared. The pussy`s never killed a walker before. Hes killed one person but can`t kill a walker.

"Kill em all." I say walking into the woods and standing on the outskirts of the camp.

"Why?" He asks.

I turn to face him "They murdered all our friends. Brandon might have got out but everyone else is dead." I say lowly and aggresively.

"You don`t know that." Dean says.

"I saw them get shot in the head or burned alive. There dead!" I say. I then pull out my ak47 "You can help me or stay out of my way." I growl. Dean backs off.

I see that there are about 15 men, 5 children and 10 women. These people were acting like nothing had happened.

I shoot one of the men on watch through the head. They start screaming. I shoot five more men down leaving them with Nine people left.

Instead of shooting from the same postion, I walk around the outskirts of the camp and then shoot the rest of the men through the head. All except their leader.

I reload and smirk. These A**ho**s deserve this. I then shoot five of the women with no weapons in the head killing them. The leader spots me and fires a gun and it hits me in the shoulder.

He walks towards me and his long black hair is stained with blood. "You think you can kill my friends and get away with it."He says demanding an answer.

"Should of thought of them before you killed mine." I say darkly. He smirks and points his pistol at my head.

A crowbar comes down hard on his skull and then i see the familiar wavy long black hair and the brown eyes. Brandon beats the dude over and over until his face is missing.

He helps me up "You alright?"He asks.

"Yeah theres still more." I tell him. He smirks and we walk into the camp. The women all shriek and the 5 children cower away. Brandon pulls his ak47 out and shoots four women in the head leaving the hottest left. I pull some rope out of one of their bags.

I tie the children up and at that point Dean walks into the camp. He gasps. "What did you do?" He asks.

"What needed to be done." I reply.

"You know what screw this i`m out of here." Dean says. "You can both rot in hell." He tells us and he walks off.

Im about to go after him. "Leave him. He made his choice." Brandon says. I nod and then we look towards the tied up women. We smirk at each other and walk towards her.

`End of flashback for Drax Hybrid.`

`Flashback for Dean Hybrid` (This will be the shortest flashback)

Deans POV.

Its been a week since i left the man i have to call my brother. I still can`t believe he did that.

He just murdered them for fun. Granted they killed our friends but killing is inhumane.

I start my journey up again to a place i found on a map called Alexandria. I walk through the woods making sure no walkers come towards me.

It was quiet at one moment and then the next thing i knew they were everywhere.

There were about ten of them and they were coming towards me. I run away and keep sprinting towards where an opening in the woods is.

All of a sudden they took me down and one was lying on top of me. This is the end of me.

A gunshot goes off Bang,Bang, Bang the walkers drop like flies and i push the one on me off. There is a man with brown hair and he has a smile on his face.

"Hello my names Aaron." He introduces himself putting his gun away. "You are?" He asks.

"I`m Dean. Dean Hybrid." I say standing up and shaking his hand.

"Well i have some good news for you. I`m from a camp not to far from here. Its called Alexandria." Aaron says. Thats the place i`ve been looking for.

"What do i have to do to get inside?" I ask.

He smiles "Nothing we`re building a community and we`re taking all survivors in. If you want you can come with me back to Alexandria." He offers.

"That`d be great thanks." I say happily.

"Its fine lets get a move on before it gets dark." Aaron says. Finally a place to stay in the middle of the apocalypse.

End of flashback for Dean Hybrid.

A/N Hope you enjoyed the flashback chapter. If you want more let me know. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	6. Chapter 6 Fourth chapter

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of SYOC Wolves,Alexandrians or Ricks group.

In this chapter Ricks group meet some alexandrians whilst handing there weapons in.

"You can have them back when you go on runs but for now please put them in the tray and Olivia will take them with her to the armory."Deanna promises.

One by one every member of Ricks group handed in their guns and Olivia took them away.

"Let me and Ephraim show you around." Aaron says and Rick nods. They both start leading the group around the town to meet other people who live there. They first stop at a doctors building.

"In there are our doctors we have Pete Anderson who i`m sure you`ll meet and Noel Yang. You met her sisters boyfriend earlier." Aaron says as a women with dark auburn hair thats in a bun steps out and she was carrying blood covered gloves.

"Noel come meet the new group." Ephraim shouts over to her and she silently walks over not trusting the group at the moment. She stares at them and they all stare at her curiously. "This is Noel Yang and Noel this is Rick Grimes and his group." Ephraim says.

"Nice to meet you. I`ve gotta go and stitch up Chrys` hand. She cut it on a kitchen knife." Noel says. Then she walks back to the office.

"Not much of a talker is she?" Abraham perks up from the back.

Aaron and Ephraim stare at each other. "Her and her sister and Sam as well they uh, had a traumatic experience one time." Aaron explains.

"What type of experience?" Daryl asks still holding his crossbow.

"The three were attacked and Sam and Eve like using explosives. Sam killed an entire group almost except for two by blowing them up. Eve gutted one and Noel shot one." Aaron explains.

The group are shocked at this discovery. "So they`re dangerous?" Stella asks.

"Everyone heres done something dangerous."Ephraim says and thats the end of that conversation.

An hour later in Deannas office.

"What did you call us here for?" Glenn asks walking into the office with Tara, Eugene, Noah, Daniel Walker and Cassia walking behind him.

"I`d like you guys to join our run team with Aiden my son, Nicholas and Pru. I`m sure you`ve met each other right?" She asks.

"Yeah except from Pru. Whos she?" Noah asks looking around at the pictures for Alexandria.

"Pru is a 23 year old women with a six year old son. You`ll see her around. Any questions?" Deanna asks.

"Why us i mean i`d love to help but why us?"Cassia asks. "And Eugene doesn`t fight walkers that much."She adds on as Eugene stares at her.

"You seem to be the fastest or smartest people but for some of you we needed to find you a job and put you on the runs."She explains.

"When do we go?" Glenn asks.

"In 20 minutes." Deanna says. With that they leave the office. Unknown to them a reunion is about to happen and it might not be good.

of a walmart. `Flashback`.

"These people thought it`d be ok to steal from us." Alpha asks getting roars from the crowd of wolves around them.

"I say we go in there and kill them." Jerri says speaking up.

When the crowd start cheering Drax stands up. "Enough!" He shouts. They all quiet down. "These guys have a camp 5 minutes from here. We go in there kill them and then leave." Drax orders.

Its currently been 4 months since the Wolves were formed by a bunch of crazy survivors who wanted to take things from people.

Drax,Brandon and the alpha are in charge but its mostly Drax and Brandon who make the rules.

"Lets head out through the woods." Brandon orders. With that every member of the Wolves pick up a gun or knife or even an axe.

Brandon leads the group silently through the woods with his M248 light machine gun in his hands.

They reach the camp in the woods. With a nod from Drax Jerri fires the first shot with her gun and kills the man on watch. The camp people start screaming.

They fight back until Drax and Brandon fire there guns an ak47 shot from Drax kills ten people and the light machine gun kills fifteen.

The Wolves walk through the woods and into the camp and theres seven people left. One of the people notices a member of the Wolves and realises they`re the group that they tried to steal off.

"You`ve done it now motherf***er." Aphid shouts and he stabs the leader through the skull with a throwing knife. They kill the rest by beating their skulls in and chopping their limbs off.

The only one left was Donna. "You bas*****" she says and then the Wolves head towards her.

"Well if it isn`t Donna. The one who killed my friend." Brandon says laughing and then he slaps her knocking her out.

"Ash, Jerri grab her. She`s coming with us." Drax says. They drag Donna towards the Wolves camp and lay her down.

`End of flashback`

Donna sits up from where she was sleeping and then she has a glare on her face. "I swear to god i`m gonna murder them."

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	7. Chapter 7 Questions

A/N Hello and welcome to some very important questions.

Question 1) Do you mind if your character is killed off or not in every chapter?

Question 2) Does anyone mind if your character doesn`t talk in this series?

Question 3) Last question. Do any of your characters have smoke/drink?

A/N Can you please pm or review me the answers to these questions. Its important that you do. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	8. Chapter 8 Reunions

A/N Hello and welcome to a short chapter in SYOC Wolves, Alexandrians or Ricks group, which shows the reunion of Carol and her daughter Pru.

"You the new recruits?" Pru asks the group who exited Deannas office.

It startles the group. "Yeah my names Glenn, This is Tara,Eugene, Noah, Daniel and Cassia." Glenn says introducing them.

"My names Pru." She says walking up to them "Pru Peletier." She says.

As she says that the group gasps. "Peletier?" Glenn asks shocked.

"Yeah why?" She says with a curious stare on her face.

Glenn looks at Daniel who nods and steps forward "Is your mothers name Carol?" He asks. Pru tenses up at that name.

"Maybe but that has nothing to do with you." She almost snaps. Pru then turns and walks away angry at the fact that they mentioned her mothers name.

"She`s probably dead along with everyone else." She mumbles to herself.

Meanwhile Glenn was heading to where Carol was last scene. Carol was talking with Tobin in the middle of the street when Glenn asked to talk to her.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Just a question." He says "Do you have a daughter named Pru?" He asks almost bracing himself for the answer.

"Yes." Carol says. "She left home six years ago, I haven`t seen her since." Carol explains.

"She`s here in Alexandria." Glenn says almost over excitedly.

"What?" Carol asks with tears in her eyes.

Before Glenn can answer she hears the voice she hasn`t heard in years.

"Mom?" Pru asks from behind the pair.

Carol turns around "Pru?" She whispers before they start heading towards each other and end up in a hug. "I thought you were dead." Carol whispers and just holds her daughter that she hasn`t seen for years.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you enjoyed the reunion. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	9. Chapter 9 The Saviours

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Wolves,Alexandrians or Ricks group. This chapter will mainly focus on another group in the apocalypse. Not the Wolves or Ricks group but...

The Saviours. I`m going to change the title to add the word Saviours in. This will not feature any Alexandrians or any member of the other two groups. Anyway enough gossiping here we go.

Negans POV.

"Where are they?" I ask calmly swinging my bat around. The person i asked the question to is tied up and beaten, He was caught trying to steal from the saviours. That was a mistake.

He doesn`t answer. I laugh "I`ll ask you again where the fuck are your people at?" I ask pointing the bat at the mans head.

"I`m not telling you shit." He answers trying to figure out where i am since he`s blindfolded. "Do what you have to do, I`m not telling you a thing." He says.

I ponder this for a second before smirking and raising the bat above my head. Just as i go to lower it Dwight walks in.

"Negan we need him alive. We`ve found his people." Dwight says running into the room. I growl under my breath.

"Fine grab him and i`ll inform the others." I say walking out the room.

30 minutes later.

We reach a town with 4 walls around of it. A women with a sniper aims at my boys cars as we drive in. Donnie climbs out of his.

"Alright listen up you assclowns." He shouts holding his pistol up. "You have five seconds to bring us your leader." Donnie shouts.

About ten people start running up to our cars all of them holding machine guns. "Hands in the air and all of you get out of the cars." Their leader orders. I laugh at his appearance. He has stupid blonde hair and is wearing the gayest pair of overalls ever. This is gonna be fun.

I step out but tell Dwight and Sherry to keep the others in the cars. I walk to the front and stand face to face with their leader. "Who in the hell are you?" He asks.

I can see the saviours watching in anticipation for what will probably happen. I without warning swing my bat into his stomach. "Bring him out!" I shout and two of my guys bring the tied up guy out.

"Is that Luke?" The women who was on watch asks.

"I don`t know he didn`t tell us his name." I say sarcastically. "Now i`m only going to tell you once. You have five minutes to bring me half your supplies or two of you die." I say staring at all of them.

"You`ve got no chance in hell of us doing that." Another guy speaks up. I turn and nod and a bullet goes through the head of the guy who spoke.

"Anyone else got any objections?" I ask and most of them scurry off.

5 minutes later.

Their stupid ass leader brings half of their supplies and Dwight and Donnie load them up. I give them back their man and then we part ways. Stupid idiots should know not to trust strangers.

A/N That`s the chapter guys and girls. Now if you want to be a member of Negans group, Just fill in the form and send me in your ocs. Should i start this story in season 6? Until next time guys goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	10. Chapter 10 List of the saviours

A/N Hello and welcome to the list of the saviours. Some are created and some are the real saviours. (List will update when i get more saviours.)

Negan-leader.

Dwight

Donnie

Sherry

Carson

Connor

Amber

Mark

Gary

David

Mike

Amber

Dozens of people at the Sanctuary

Leo-Oc

Name: Leo

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Skin tone: Tan

Description: Leo is very muscular and has a tattoo of a wolf pack on his back and a dead rose on his right forearm. He is around 6'5 and has very green emerald eyes. His entire body is full of scars, including one going right through his eye. He wears combat boots, jeans, a muscle shirt and a flannel over it. His gun is strapped onto his back most of the time along with a machete in the belt loop. He wears a hankerchief over his mouth.

Personality: He is very dark and sadistic, and works as Negan's right hand man, killing without remorse. He has a deep hatred for Negan though, as he killed his wife and child. He is very sarcastic and mean, and has not qualms about killing anyone. He is the way he is because of how much Negan has influenced him. He would turn of him given the chance if he thinks someone would be able to take him. Otherwise he is Negans right hand man who trusts him the most. He is very protective of the one group he's in or his love interest and would kill or die for them.

Good guy or bad guy: Very bad at first, then good.

What group are they in? : Saviors

Weapons: A machine gun usually on his back, a machete on his belt loop, and a small handgun and knife.

Background: Negan found him very early on with his wife and kids in another group and killed them but took them hostage, eventually telling Leo he would only release them if he did certain jobs for them. He already killed his wife and daughter though without Leo's knowledge and when Leo found out he killed some of the Saviors in a fit. Negan brewed him to be a perfect right hand man after that.

Love interest: He would eventually sneak in and meet Rosita and they would fall in love without anyone's knowledge so when they meet the Saviors Rosita feels betrayed but they make up and Leo joins the good side.

Walkers killed: Probably thousands

People killed: dozens

Why? : Negan and to protect my last group.

Jackson-My oc

Brooklyn- My oc

Name: Jackson Evans.

Age: 20.

Gender: Male.

Skin tone: Caucasian.

Description: He has short black hair and green eyes. He is 6`4 and about 200 pounds thanks to the apocalypse. He`s quite muscular and does a lot of working out. He has a tattoo of a skull and crossbones on his back and has an eyebrow piercing. He wears combat boots, shorts or jeans depending on the weather and a black t shirt. He also has a holster on his jeans or shorts.

Personality: A very cold man who doesn`t really care if he acts like an asshole or not. He won`t hesitate to kill for his family at the saviours. He is the opposite of Dwight and Leo because he`s very loyal to Negan and believes that Negan gives him the best chance at surviving.

Good guy or bad guy: Bad guy.

What group are they in?: Saviours.

Weapons: Golf club, Machine gun and a hunting knife.

Background: He`s been with Negan since the beginning after Negan saved him from a herd. He joined the saviours and immediately became one of the trusted members. He was a mechanic before the apocalypse helping his father mostly so he fixes the trucks for the saviours. His father died at the beginning of the apocalypse when his zombified brother bit him. Jackson put them both down. He survived for three weeks until he met Negan and then helped form the saviours.

Love interest:No one.

How many walkers have you killed: Lots.

How many people have you killed: somewhere around 100.

Why?: Because Negan told him to or because he wanted to.

Name: Brooklyn.

Age: 13.

Gender: Male.

Skin tone: Caucasian-American.

Description: He has medium sized black hair and blue eyes. He has two ear piercings and a scar on his face. He wears a white t shirt and black jeans and he has some very sharp boots which can cut a walker open because he put spikes in them.

Personality: He is a lot like Negan, he can be funny but evil at the same time. He is also loyal to his friends and enjoys killing walkers.

Good guy or bad guy: Bad guy.

What group are they in: The saviours.

Weapons: Damien(Bat with nails in.), Revolver.

Background: His father is Negan and he had a normalish life before the apocalypse. When the apocalypse hit his mother died and his father went a bit insane. Over time they both started killing humans if they were threatened. They`re both the leaders of the saviours.

Love interest: No one.

How many walkers have you killed?: Quite a few to be honest.

How many people have you killed?: 56.

Why?: They threatened the saviours or tried to kill him.

A/N Here is the list of the saviours. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


End file.
